


A Settlement in trouble

by sluttyfornick (orphan_account)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Boys in Skirts, English, Feminization, M/M, Male Sole Survivor in a Skirt, Mirror Sex, Skirts, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sluttyfornick
Summary: The last room was matrimonial, and I found ... women's clothing. A short black skirt, panties, and a coral red bra.Should I ... ?----The translated version of this oneshot -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826911
Relationships: John Hancock/Male Sole Survivor
Kudos: 7





	A Settlement in trouble

**Author's Note:**

> The spanish version -> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826911

Hancock and I went to help Preston Garvey with a settlement. That settlement was full of feral ghouls and they needed to be eradicated to place the recruitment beacon.

-That settlement is in a house, right? - Hancock asked as we ran.

\- Yes, it's in the abandoned old house - I said as I turned to see him, still running.

\- That's pretty good because it's getting dark - with a sided-smile Hancock stopped to see the sky. I did the same - it's getting dark very fast, so run faster friend - Hancock ran again to get ahead.

\- Hey, don't get ahead of me! - laughing I ran to catch him up.

\----

Once we arrived we found 13 ferals. We were spying them behind some bushes.

\- Ok boss, what do we do now? - Hancock said looking at me with a little mockery.

\- Well ... let's go for everything - I said determined.

Hancock just laughed at my response, what a beautiful smile he has-- I don't know why I thought that... - Well, let's go at 3, ok? - I said with a small smile.

-Okay...- Hancock said with a smile.

\- 1… 2-- 3! - I said as I left the bush to directly shoot any feral that got in my way. - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - I crazily screamed when I saw a feral coming running towards me with the intention of biting me. But Hancock shot him with the shotgun I gave him a few days ago. - Thanks, John... - I was very agitated, but there were still 3 ferals left to kill.

\- There are still about ... 3 ferals, look at them... - Hancock was pointing towards the house.

\- Let's go there. - I said reassuring.

We entered the house and there was only 1 feral, which was easily killed. The 2 others were on the top floor. Up the stairs, we found the two of us running towards us. With the squeak of the stairs we alerted them to our presence.

It took us a bit to kill them since we were on the damn stairs, but at least we killed them.

\- Hey let's explore the place a little, okay? - I said as I climbed the stairs, leaving Hancock behind.

-Okay, you go explore meanwhile I stay here to have some chems. - then Hancock went to sit in a chair that was in the corner of the kitchen.

I turned my eyes and walked back to the upper floor. I went to the house office first, checked the drawers and barely found some badges. When I finished the office I went to a room that looked like it belonged to a child. I only found children's clothes and some dolls. I'll take the dolls to give them to shaun, when I find him.

The last room was matrimonial, and I found ... women's clothing. A short black skirt, panties, and a coral red bra.

Should I ... ?, Hancock is still on the ground floor and I will do it quickly. I started taking off my vault 111 suit. It took me a while to take it off, but that doesn't matter. I took off my briefs quickly. And I started to put on the panties. It was quite small in the front... Well, obviously because I have a cock and it wasn't going to fit very well. It made me feel uncomfortable about how tiny I was.

I had a hard time putting on the bra because of how wide my back is.. And finally, the skirt…

There was a dirty mirror that could still reflect something, so I approached to look in the mirror. It was beautiful, the skirt showed a little more than I expected, it seemed like almost a porn.

Then i though that I should wear a blouse that I had seen inside the drawer... and when I was about to do it I heard footsteps on the stairs. In panic I hid in the closet.

\- Sole, are we going to build the beacon radio already ?, I want to leave, or to sleep at least... - I heard Hancock say as he moved closer to the marriage room. - Hey, where are you? I've heard you here . - Hancock was already in the room.

\- Can you go downstairs and wait for me? - I said in a trembling voice

\- Hiding in the closet ?, heh - With a tired laugh he finished that sentence.

-Please go and wait for me downstairs.- I said almost crying

I heard Hancock saying -Come boss, I don't hide yoursel-- - He cut the sentence when he opened the closet door, and then with a sided-smile he said –I don't see you as a very honorable figure right now, head of the minutemen~ - With my hands ,I shmaley covered my face. I totally deserve this humiliation for trying to play with fire and finally I ended up burned.

-Come on, doll. Get out of there - while grabbing my hip, Hancock lowered me.

-What ...? -I said surprised that he called me ''doll''. After that, I tried to get his hand off my hip, but his wrist was very clutched. When I looked at his eyes I found lust? But ... Well, I'm not going to lie many times I was attracted to John, but I never thought it would correspond to my feelings? Hancock took my wrist and pushed me into the closet, putting his weight on my body.

His crotch brushed against mine, which caused my skirt to rise slightly. It was because Hancock previously had put his bodytowards mine.  
His face was inches from mine, until I cut the distance brushing my lips with Hancock's.

Hancock kissed me deeply, his lips were cracked and his mouth tasted like chems he had consumed before. The kiss intensified at the point that there was tongue in between.

Hancock's hands were running down my lower back, they slowly began to lower further until he reached the end of my skirt, he lifted it and touched my thigh. His caresses were strangely full of love . This was a lustful environment and yet he was affectionate. His hand touched my penis, which was already wetting my panties a little. And he grabbed my penis in his calloused hand. I groaned with satisfaction at the feeling of his hand rising and lowering my penis covered with that tiny underwear. Sometimes my penis came out of the panties, but Hancock put it in its place. Altough he occasionally touched the tip to play with me.

\- P-please, I need to finish - I said whining.

\- Shhh, doll, calm down - I groaned loudly when I heard that he was treating me with woman pronouns. - You like to be treated as a girl, right?, heh... I see you might like dirty words too~ - Hancock still had his hand on my penis, until he held me, making no move. - What's wrong doll? Can't you hold back? - He let go my penis and pulled his hand off my skirt.

-humm? - I said in confusion and disappointment. - What are you going to do, John? - Before the end of the sentence, Hancock placed me on his shoulders and walked to the bed in the middle of the room. And with a - HumP - He threw me on the bed, which was dirty, but that hardly mattered to Hancock. He placed himself on top of me and kissed me again, but in a soft and slowly way. Almost as if he was testing me... Or as if he never held me in his arms again.

He stopped kissing me to whisper in my ear - Do you want to come for me, love? - With a sided-smile he started kissing and licking my ear. I started moaning loudly, until Hancock stopped and looked into my eyes. - You have beautiful eyes... - I blushed when I heard Hancock say such cute things.

Hancock opened my legs until they were on his hip, my skirt lifted to my stomach through the angle of position. - What a gorgeus sight I have from here~ - Hancock went down to kiss my stomach until he went down to my groin to stop and see me again from above.

He started to take off my panties - Little doll, lick my fingers -. I did what he told me, I tried to lick his fingers as sexy as I could, but apparently to Hancock thats was funnier than being sexy. Once Hancock was fully satisfied, he began to fiddle with my anus, circling it and barely sticking the tip of his finger inside.

With a - nghhhh - I complained about the fiddling. With a chuckle Hancock began to introduce his finger inside me deeply. I whined like a damn bitch in need.

He introduced the second and third finger ... Until Hancock noticed the mirror, and swapped the position. Hancock sat down and placed me on top of him with my legs open. He penetrated me with his fingers again as he brushed his penis with my ass. Until hancock's penis began to wet my butt he stopped with the penetration.

He raised and positioned the cock, and began to lower me gently. I whined in pain when I felt the tip of his penis at my entrance. But Hancock came forward and caressed me affectionately to calm me down a bit. When I finally calmed down, Hancock continued with slow and soft thrusts.

And it went on like that until I started getting tired of it being so slow. So, i begged him to go faster and he did. He could see my reflection in the mirror and that made me feel so ashamed... I tried to turn my head, but one of his hands held my head in place, looking at the mirror.

\- Doll, why don't you look at how pretty you are? Huh? Or does it make you feel dirty? Are you a dirty bitch? - I moaned louder when I heard Hancock talking to me in such a dirty way. - You like that, uh? - he said while fucking me harder, until I couldn't take it anymore and I came.

Hancock came some time later. I moved from the place to lie on the bed and so did hancock. -That...that was perfect ... - I said between loud sighs.

-Of course it was! After all, it's me with whom you've had the best sex in your life.- We started laughing and finally hugged each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Writed by: sluttyForNick (why i used that naME)  
> Translated by:Giu - GMGA  
> Thanks to giu, for translating my oneshot, and help me to correct it too because my redaction is very, veery bad.


End file.
